Spirit Riders, Episode Seven: Showdown part II
by chibiwriter
Summary: Dayton was dead. Ris had taken a major risk. The team had almost broken down. They had no idea where they are. And what is Pleance doing to their home?
1. Don't our kids count?

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Six monsters were rampaging through Blue Bay Harbour. Its citizens – law abiding and not – were in a panic as they ran from the site of attack. The police had been able to do nothing to repel these black clad alien invaders. And the Power Rangers, those multi-coloured super heroes, were nowhere to be seen. 

In a sprawling house at the outskirts of the city were six individuals, all staring with grim intent at the TV screen where a half frightened, half jubilant reporter stood feet from tattered yellow police lines, speaking on the attack everyone already knew about.

"I say it's been going on for long enough," Hunter said, hands in his pockets in a faux relaxed position. His muscles were nearly trembling with unspoken tension. "I say we call Dr O to round everyone up, half to kick those bastards' asses, half to find our children."

"Most of them don't have the Power anymore," Tori reminded him in an even voice, even though part of her agreed with him. "And most of them have children as well, family to take care of. To protect."

"What about ours?" Hunter nearly roared it, nearly unleashed the anger building inside. "Don't ours count? Damnit, Jeanie's out there somewhere, probably hurt, unable to call for help. My little baby girl."

"My girl is out there as well," Dustin said in a surprisingly mild voice. Years of teaching had taught him how to be patient. Though, more often than not, that lesson escaped him, in times of need, he remembered it and held on tight to it. He was holding it with a white knuckled grip. "Cam's boy. Tori and Blake's son. And Shane's only child." He waited for Hunter to look at him, to focus on him. "Don't you think we feel what you feel? Don't you think we want to do what you want to do?"

"We have to think of the others as well, Hunter," Shane said in a low intense voice he rarely adopted outside of the academy. "We have to think of how us calling them out to fight a battle that isn't even ours to fight might affect them. Might affect their families. Some of them don't even know."

"What about the families of those citizens out there?" Blake asked, speaking up for the first time since the attack had begun. "What about those innocents out there who we swore to protect? We might not be rangers anymore, but we're still ninjas. We're still supposed to protect them." He got up, walked to stand by his brother. "We're still supposed to help them."

Tori realised, with a sudden jolt, how they were ranged. Hunter beside Blake, facing them, the three wind ninjas. And Cam a little apart from them, simply observing the argument. They'd once been like this, she thought, almost twenty summers back. Standing almost exactly like this, except that time, there had been a low table in front of them. And at that time, they'd been in Ninja ops. And five of them had been rangers.

Shane, however, didn't notice any parallels. He frowned at Blake's words. "You're right. We're supposed to help them. But not at the risk of exposing ourselves. We keep the secret of the ninja secret first and foremost. That's the code of honour I swore by when I became a teacher." His dark eyes, passionate in a way they hadn't been since he'd been the red ranger, swept over the two Bradley brothers. "We only release that secret in times of dire need."

"And this isn't dire?" Hunter exploded, arms swinging wide as if the scene of attack was encompassed within his embrace.

Finally, Cam spoke, his clam reasoned voice garnering attention where heated voices couldn't. "There are those meant to fight these…things." He said, waiting until everyone had turned to him to continue. "Our children. Eva – who we might as well call ours, she spends enough time at our houses, with our families. It's their turn to fight, to stand for good."

"But we have no idea where they are," Hunter said through gritted teeth, taking a step towards Cam. "They could be hurt. Dying, for all we know while we stand here and argue about bull!"

"Or they could be stuck in another dimension with a plan to get back to this one," Cam said in a cool voice. "Whatever it is, we shouldn't go bumbling into a fight that's not ours to fight. Yes, we have power. We have our inner ninjas. But we're not Power Rangers, they are. We're not meant to fight these things, they are. It's their turn now and we should have faith in them. Like my father had faith in us." At that, a sober smile flashed. "Though God knows why. We were MIA more often than not."

Tori couldn't help but let out a baffled laugh while Dustin just blinked in amazement. "Wow." He said. "Is it my imagination or did Cam say something optimistic?"

"No. It's not your imagination," Shane said. "I heard him too."

"I feel like I'm the one in a different dimension," Hunter joked and finally broke the tension in the room.

"Hey," Cam said slightly defensively. "When you've raised as many kids as I have, you learn to be a little optimistic."

"How many was it again," Blake teased. "Six last count, right?"

"Five," Cam corrected, but didn't take offence. It was better, he thought, for them to be ribbing him about how many kids he had instead of thinking about what trouble their kids could be in. "I have just five kids damnit."

"I thought I heard Leanne say she might be pregnant. Again."

When Cam's eyes widened, blurred with shock, Hunter let out a bark of laughter. "That one gets you every time."

At that Cam scowled, shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his casual slacks. "That wasn't funny Hunter."

"Oh yeah?" The tall man glanced around the room, took in all the smiling faces then directed those bright blue eyes at Cam. "Really?"

Cam could only roll his eyes at them – as he had countless times before – while the others laughed. When the laughter died, Tori was left again with sick worry. Seeing the expression on his wife of nearly nineteen years – wow, sometimes he still couldn't believe he'd managed to hold on to her for this long – Blake stepped up, anchored an arm around her waist and turned his head when she put hers on his shoulder, kissed the top of her head through her hair. "They'll be fine," he reassured her in a quiet voice. "They've got each other. They'll be more than fine."

"I know," she replied, eyes drifting unerringly back to the news on the TV screen. "But I just wish I could be sure."

"They're our kids," Shane pointed out. "They take after us – and their mothers, thank God. Blake's right. They'll be more than fine. They're Power Rangers," he added.

"And may the Power protect them," Dustin murmured as silence descended and their eyes locked once more on the war unfolding before them.

* * *

_A/N: So here's the second installment of the two-part episode. Hope you like it and sorry (again) for the late update. Man, have things been crazy around here. I'll be posting a short one-shot shortly to make up for it (hope you like that one too [that is if the internet in my school doesn't break down. Again. Grrr). :)_


	2. Blame Game

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Henry Wiggins was thirty seven years old, stood just under six foot three, had a steady girlfriend whom he was considering proposing to. And for seventeen of his thirty three years, he'd been reporting the news, both local and nationwide. It gave him a deep primitive thrill to know that what he was reporting was just occurring a few feet away from him. Reporting could be tedious and unrewarding. But there were times – times like these – when it felt good and right and fresh to report the news. He might just be telling people what they already knew but he was updating the information they had. 

"Though the surrounding area of the initial attack has been evacuated, police report there are about twenty people who are still trapped in the vicinity of the attack. As yet, police attempts to rescue them have been unsuccessful."

In front of him, the camera man, his buddy and long time partner, Kevin Grangers, held up five fingers, indicating break. Henry waited until the green light faded then dropped his shoulders, rolled them as he stepped forward. "How'd it look? Good?"

"Yeah," Kevin popped gum, nodded. "Got some nice shots of the attack scene too. Good big crater behind you sure gonna make some folks eyes pop out."

Henry looked over his shoulder, shuddered. "Damn, that's a big hole. Makes you think what kind of power those things got in them, to make holes that big and still continue on."

Kevin shrugged. "I don't." Was his simple reply. He moved on to what he considered more important things; "heard Janine's finally gonna be tying you down."

Henry's smile was quick and bright in an attractive face. "Yeah, well, it's not as bad as I thought it'd be." As he spoke, his hand slipped into his pocket, fingered the little jeweller's box he had in there. "I thought I'd take her out tonight – there's this new Italian place we haven't been yet that she's been wanting to try out. Pop the question over dessert and coffee."

Kevin arched his brows. "You sure she gonna say yes?"

Henry thought back to a couple of nights before when he'd whispered three little words in her ear and watched pure delight and joy race through her face before she'd launched herself at him and covered his face with kisses. "Yeah," he said, "I'm pretty sure of it."

Kevin nodded, twirled the top of his thermos closed, put it aside. "Time to get rolling."

Henry nodded, stepped in front of the camera. Adjusted his suit, the tie the station had forced him to wear and looked directly into the camera as the green light flashed on once again. "Henry Wiggins here, in downtown Blue Bay Harbour, where the current monster attack is taking place." He shifted but kept his eyes on the camera. "If you look behind me you can…" he trailed off, catching the reflection of something in the camera. He turned, saw the laser coming for him and Kevin.

One of them shouted, he wasn't sure who, and they both dived out of the way. "Shit!" Kevin was on his feet in seconds, camera steadied and following the monster as it disappeared out of sight again. "Holy crap man." He switched off the camera, grinned. "Damn Henry. We're gonna have a field day with this. I see a big fat raise coming my way. Henry?" He asked, looking around when there was no answer. "Henry?" His eyes widened and he rushed forward, camera, field day and big fat raise forgotten as he rushed to his friend lying too still on the ground. "Henry!"

The reporter managed a cough through his burnt lungs and wheezed out one word; "Janine." Then he slipped into blessed unconsciousness as Kevin screamed his name.

* * *

Black clad figures watched from the rooftops as the ambulance squealed into the ambulance bay, as the team of nurses and doctors rushed the stretcher into the ER. As a car peeled into the lot and a woman stumbled out the driver's seat and, in an obvious panic, left the door open as she ran into the hospital.

They were still there when reporters arrived, gathered at the entrance and began to report on the injuries of one of their own. The recounts of what had happened varied slightly but one thing was for certain; the news blamed the Power Rangers. Or rather, their cowardice in the face of real danger as one newscaster put it.

"This is bull," said one impatiently, shifting from one foot to another with no rustle of cloth against skin. "Absolute bull shit." He turned razor keen eyes to his fellow senior ninja students. "I don't see why Sensei Clarke doesn't just let us go after those freaks. It's what we're meant to do, right? If this isn't what we've been training for all this while, then what's the point?"

"Didn't you listen to Sensei Watanabe?" Another ninja student asked, her voice calm and serious. "This is not our battle. This battle, these opponents belong to the Power Rangers."

Her companion sneered in reply. "And where are they now?" He challenged. "Where are those so called great defenders of good?"

"You sound like those reporters down there," said the final ninja student keeping watch. "Blaming those who have risked their lives over and over to keep them and us safe."

He rolled his shoulder, uncomfortable with the words spoken. "That's not what I meant," he muttered, face flushing.

"Then why say it?" The girl asked, folding her arms across her chest.

The boy took a belligerent stance in reply. "I'm just wondering, if this is their battle, why aren't they here to fight it?"

"Ever thought they can't?"

"What?" Faltering, the other ninja students turned to look at their final companion again. He was still crouched as the edge of the roof, watching the hospital intently.

"Ever thought they can't?" He repeated, not taking his eyes away from the hospital. "That they may be stuck somewhere and unable to get here to right. Ever thought of that?"

"No."

"I bet you those vultures down there blaming the Rangers aren't thinking of that either." He glared at the reporters. "They blame the Rangers but not the monsters who actually hurt the man. They always blame those who try to protect, not those who do the damage." He turned his glare on his companion. "If you don't think about the other side, then you're just as bad as them."

The young ninja swallowed and tried to not let his head hang. "I didn't think of that. All I thought was of fighting, of proving my worth. I didn't think of them."

"Hey." The girl put her hand on his shoulder, squeezed and smiled when he looked at her. "We all think of things like that at one time or another. They'll come a time for us to prove our worth. For now, it's their turn. It's the Rangers' time."

"They'll come," said the last, looking down once more at the reporters. "They always do. They've never let us down and they never will."

The other two echoed their agreement and, once more, six pairs of eyes turned to watch the hospital, keeping watch until the Rangers arrived.


	3. Dayton!

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Sunlight streamed over the forest, lit up the short grassed plains. And splayed itself over two bodies lying prone at the edge of the tropical forest. 

They were a man and a young girl. The man was uniquely handsome, with too long dark that flowed around his face with its prominent cheekbones. Lashes the colour of soot rested on the high curves of his cheeks. The girl was slim and looked vulnerably young. Her brunette curls lay over the ground this way and that, one arm flung out. Her eyes were closed and she didn't look like she was breathing.

There were others watching them. Five stood, hearts and minds filled with despair. One, a boy with a shock of near white blond hair, tanned skin to contrast and dark slanted eyes, nearly shook with it. The girl beside him, a slim brunette with eyes a sharp green, reached out, clamped her hand in his. Another girl, this one a creamy skinned red head with bright blue eyes hidden behind stylish glasses, simply stood with her arms at her side, her face stunned blank. The dark haired boy with slanted dark eyes behind glasses beside her put an arm around her shoulder, turned his head to bury his face in her hair. And the last, a dark haired boy of New Zealand descent with matching eye, looked ready to crumple.

And then the man stirred. Slowly, fractionally – the movement so small they almost missed it – his chest rose and fell. And then it rose and fell again. Those dark lashes flitted open, closed, opened full. And he sat up.

"Dayton…" the barely there whisper came from Eva and she took a quick step forward even as her hand tightened in David's.

Carefully, Dayton gained his feet, took a deep breath. And the spell was broken.

"Dayton!"

Eva yelled it, launched herself forward, into him. And the newly alive mentor nearly stumbled back from the force of her rush.

"Eva." Surprise and delight flooded his senses, had him moving his arms to hold her against him. He turned his head, kissed the top of hers through her hair.

"I thought you were gone," she managed, pulling back enough to look at him. "I thought we'd lost you for good."

"I…"

His words were choked off when Jeanie launched herself at him, enveloping him and Eva in a tight hug. "Don't you ever, _ever_," she said in a fierce voice, "do that _ever_ again." She turned her head into the crook of his shoulder to hide her tears.

With his arms full of teenage girls, Dayton looked across to the three boys for help. But they just stood there, staring at Dayton with wide wet eyes. Tears of his own clogged their mentor's throat. "It's all right," he managed through them. "I'm all right."

"Yeah." Jay managed a smile, tightened his jaw to keep the tears from falling. "We knew that."

Trev snorted and broke the spell. David rubbed hard at his tears, blinked and, with a grin, strode to Dayton. Clasping their mentor's hand, he clapped a hand on the man's shoulder. "It's good to have you back Dayton. All the way back."

Dayton smiled and squeezed the younger man's – more boy really – hand. "Thank you David."

"Ris did it!" Eva said with tears and laughter in her voice. "She brought you back. Oh, she should be so proud!"

At the mention of their yellow ranger, a sudden gloom fell over the group. Jeanie disentangled herself from Eva and Dayton, looked around. Her gaze fell to Ris, still lying on the ground. "Ris…"

David was past her, on his knees beside Dayton before Jeanie'd even finished forming her name. "Ris. Oh God, Ris. No." Gently, he shifted her to her back, brushed dirt away from her face. Her eyelids were closed, hiding hazel eyes which he knew were more often than not brilliant with laughter. Her usually curved mouth was in a lax line, her lips slightly parted. Her long wavy brown hair – inherited from her mum – seemed to lie limp around her shoulders.

David pulled Ris's head into his lap, pulled hair away from her pale drained face as the others gathered round. Trev, trembling badly, put two fingers on her pulse, where jaw flowed into neck. His dark slanted fear filled eyes met David's dark slanted fear filled eyes. He swallowed, lifted a flaccid wrist and checked the pulse at the inside.

And Jay, where he hadn't let tears fall before, took a sudden hiss of breath as they spilt, running down his darkly tanned cheeks. Jeanie grabbed his wrist, slipped an arm around his waist. "No."

"Ris!" David began calling her now, shaking her shoulders, gently slapping her cheeks, rocking over and over. "Ris! Wake up damnit, wake up! Ris!"

Eva, watching with hands pressed to her mouth, watched with nerves stretched to the point of break, and tears clouding her vision and stopping up her throat. "Ris…"

A flash of memory came then, of the first time she'd met Ris. Eva remembered floating brown waves, bright hazel eyes and a wide, wide grin that had welcomed her as easily as she would have an old friend. Her mouth in a firm line, her eyes hard, her tight body tensed and ready when they'd first battled the Frissons. Her quick delight and heady excitement at first becoming rangers. Her fright and strong determination when her parents had been taken. Her all encompassing joy when her new baby brother had been born. How easily she could be teased, how it was even easier to make her laugh. How she'd accepted Eva without question.

Tears Eva had thought were all dried up and gone overflowed, spilled as Trev continued to search for a pulse and David began yelling his cousin's name, rocking even harder.

Dayton, throat closing with emotion, put a hand on David's shoulder. "David."

The red ranger, startled by the simple contact, by the mention of his own name, looked up at the mentor he'd greeted just moments before. They all looked at him when David's cries died and disappeared.

Eva rubbed at her cheeks at the look in their mentor's eyes.

"Dayton…"

* * *

_The attacks were getting worse. The monsters had advanced, past the yellow police tape. The officials were now calling for a city wide evacuation. Watching the shimmering image from the safety of his lair, Pleance was filled with a glee so dark and exhilarating, he could have risen and danced had he remembered how._

_So instead he gloated, a sinisterly handsome man with a too thin face, long white hair, pointed teeth and ears seated on a throne that looked grown out of the floor. "With those weak children Dayton called rangers gone, none stand in my way. This world will be ripe for the return of Master Gregon before the moon turns full."_

_//Good. You do me well slave//_

"_It is my life duty to serve you Master."_

_//I know //_

_And sudden pain slammed into Pleance, making his black eyes roll to the back his head, violet pupils constricting. His body lifted off the seat without his compulsion and his back arched, his mouth opening in a silent scream of pain. Then, as abruptly as it had entered his body, the pain was gone; leaving him slumped weakly, shaking._

"_Master…?"_

_//Fool! You cow headed idiot! You sit here, gloating over your so called victory when the rangers still live! Fool! Thousand times ass!//_

"_But master! They are gone!" Pleance said desperately, like a child badly seeking to please his demanding parent. "To another dimension, another world! They are nothing without Dayton! They will not return."_

_Sharp pain filled his veins again, nearly made red tears leak from his eyes, so intense was it. //Dimwit! Without their guardian they are weak, but not defeated! As long as they live, there is a threat to me! As long as there is a threat to me, I will not be able to rule this world//_

_With the last vestiges of pain still coursing through his body, Pleance lay back in his throne with his master's words playing in his mind while he waited for his body to recover. Then, with a sweep of his hands, he summoned an image of the rangers._

_He saw them at the edge of a forest, in a circle, weeping. As first he thought it was for Dayton – until he saw his newly defeated opponent standing just behind one of the rangers. Even as impotent rage filled him, he recognised the figure one cradled in his lap. It was the yellow ranger, the phoenix rider. She was dead._

_Pleance paused, considered. The stupid girl must have used her power to resurrect Dayton, and, in doing so, sacrificed her life. Pleance did not see why she would have done so, just as he did not understand why the others cried so hard – he did not understand the extent of love. Yet, he saw that without her their team was weakened, their power diminished. It was a prime time to attack, when they were overcome with that so-called emotion grief and could not fight to their full capacity._

_With just a thought, he summoned his foot soldiers, the multitudes of Frissons he kept in deep hidden parts of his lair. "Go," he ordered, anger at the rangers, at Dayton, enforcing his voice, making it a mere growl. "Go to the rangers and that sentimental idiot they call Dayton. Go and kill them and bring back their bodies for me. Go, NOW!"_

_The Frissons disappeared when he ordered them to. Alone once more, he leant back, tapped his fingers on his chin. Then he waved his free hand once more and the image shimmered, changed to that of his creations currently rampaging through the city. With a thought, he changed their mission away from one of destruction and fear. With the girl who had housed the last of the phoenix's soul within her frail human body now dead, he would have to turn to other ways to resurrect his master. And one involved what his monsters would now do upon his command; destroying and capturing seven million human souls to feed his master's weakened one._


	4. Enough waiting

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Impatience, worry and anger had curled up into a hot impotent ball that rolled and pitched at the back of Hunter's belly as he paced the living room of Cam's house. The minutes had stretched into half hours that had stretched into full hours. And still there was no sign of their children, the rangers. "Damnit." He turned, blue eyes his daughter had inherited blazing. "Damnit, don't you think we've waited long enough?"

"They'll be back." Cam's voice was grim because now doubt was niggling at the back of his head, drilling a hole at the pit of his stomach. "They're our children, they're tough. They're on their way," he added more to convince himself than anything. Parent's fear, he thought, was the worse fear he knew. Even those terrifying moments when Lothor held all their ranger powers in the palm of his hand didn't compare to this gut clenching heart pounding fear that raced through him at the thought of his youngest boy lying somewhere, injured, in pain and unable to call for help.

With love, he thought, looking around the room of pale faces, came fear for loved ones. There was Tori, tangled up in Blake's arms, head resting on his shoulder as she stared blankly at the TV screen, her legs curled up on the sofa. Dustin and Marah sat together – because by then tension had become too great for them to go without their significant ones – their hands joined, the baby asleep in Dustin's arm, his free one wrapped around his wife. Shane, for once not pacing with Hunter, sat in a corner with Jasmine, just holding onto her while she slept, tired from worrying and watching her husband walk the length of the room over and over. And Carla just sat and watched Hunter walk and walk because she knew it was the way he dealt with stress, every now and then reaching out to brush hands with him as he passed. Leanne walked into the room then. She'd been on the phone, checking on their two older sons, away in university. She crossed over to her husband, simply folded herself into his lap. He hugged her tight and she put her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I'm scared for them Cameron," she said in a soft voice. She was the only one, save his father, who called him Cameron.

Knowing she would only shake her head at words of comfort, he just hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head. She took a piece of her shirt in his fist and turned her head to watch Hunter pace.

And silence descended in a room filled with tension. Until the baby broke it with a lusty cry. Instinct had Dustin turning the babe over, checking its diaper. The fumes that escaped made his eyes water. "Whew! I'll take care of this," he said to Marah and the room in general, then hurried out. The baby's wails receded with distance.

Shane couldn't help but crack a smile. "Dustin, a dad. Sometimes I still can't wrap that around my mind."

Hunter turned, stared at him. "What?"

"Dustin. A dad. I remember when we were kids, back in, what was it, eighth grade?" He asked Tori. "We had to take care of this egg, make sure it didn't break or anything." He chuckled, shook his head. "Dustin broke it before the period had even ended."

Tori's lips crooked up at the remainder. Marah smiled as well. "When Ris was born," she recalled, "I didn't let him carry her for the first two weeks because he'd dropped the little baby doll in prenatal class on its head."

Jasmine laughed. "Shane refused to hold Jay because he was afraid to drop him." She said and smiled at her husband when he flushed.

"Yeah, well Hunter actually dropped Declan on his head," Shane pointed out.

"I was a new dad," Hunter said in an attempt to defend himself. Relaxed by the flow of the conversation, turning his back on the TV, he picked Carla off the little sofa chair, sat down and pulled her down into his lap. "I was nervous."

"I don't recall dropping Jared on his head when he was a baby," Cam said in a dry voice, talking about his first born.

Hunter just shrugged, smiled when Carla laughed aloud. "You know what I always thought was strange?" She asked.

"What?" Tori countered.

"That all of us got pregnant around the same time, gave birth in the same year."

"That was strange," Leanne agreed. "But not as strange as me giving birth to twins when there's no history of it on both sides of the family."

"I'd blame the one you're sitting on," Blake said with a cheeky grin.

"What?" Cam asked, wondering when he'd come under fire. "What'd I do?"

Marah chuckled. "Well, without you, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant and had twins, would she cousin?"

While the others laughed uproariously, Cam coloured and Dustin walked into the room, the baby settled once more in the crook of his arm. He burbled and giggled baby giggles at the laughter in the room while Dustin just stood a little way into the entrance and blinked. "Something I missed?" He asked with a hint of his crooked grin.

"Nothing," Cam muttered, attempting to hide his face behind Leanne.

"Much," Shane added with a wicked grin.

Dustin just shook his head and settled himself beside his wife again. Marah took the baby in her arms, cuddled him as a news reporter appeared on the screen. "…and there are reports now of these monsters specifically targeting people. One man, driving out of the city with his girlfriend, swears that one of them was running towards his car. Luckily, he managed to get away before it could catch them." The scene changed to show that of a flustered man, a pale faced scared brunette clutching his arm.

"They're hunting down civilians now?" Hunter asked.

"They got that reporter couple of hours back," Dustin reminded him, but his voice was grim and his eyes dark.

"That was by accident," Blake countered. "Edge of a blast. Still enough to land him in ICU," he added angrily.

"Enough is enough," Shane was up, across the room and in front of the TV, standing and staring at it intensely for a few moments, as if putting everything on it to memory. When he turned to the others, the former rangers recognized the light burning in his eyes. They hadn't seen it since their own ranger days. "They're targeting civilians. It's our duty, as ninjas and as – damnit – former rangers to protect them. Enough hiding. Rally the ninjas. It's time to do something."

"We have to inform my father and Sensei Omino," Cam pointed out even as he dug out his mobile. He pressed the speed dial, put the phone to his ear and waited. A sudden blast of noise from the set made him turn, focus on the screen.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed the reporter on scene, for once losing her composure. "He – she – whatever! It's got a kid, it's got a kid! Can you see? Zoom in!"

The camera did as she ordered and zoomed in on the little boy dangling by a monster's claws. Another child – a young girl who couldn't have been more than six – was held by another monster and she was screaming and crying. The boy seemed frozen in fear. "Oh my god," breathed out the reporter once more. "What're those bastards planning?"

Cam stuck his phone back in his pocket even as Shane said, "no time," and headed for the door. All the ninjas moved into action, even Marah, who passed her young son into Carla's protective embrace. She paused, enough to give him a soft kiss on the brow before joining her fellow ninjas.

"Let's go," Shane said, his voice firm and commanding in a way it had only been when he'd served as red ranger and, without waiting another precious second, he was off, ninja streaking through the air in a blur of red. Everyone followed suit; Dustin a yellow streak, Tori and Marah light blue, Blake and Leanne navy blue and Hunter crimson red.

And Carla and Jasmine stood at the doorway to the house and watched their friends and husbands ninja streak in broad daylight to a fight that was not theirs while the baby – as if sensing what his mother was about to do – began to cry.

Carla rocked him, made crooning sounds. And Jasmine brushed light fingers over his cheeks and said, "she'll be all right. She's strong, she'll be all right and she'll be back." She turned her gaze to where, in the far away distance, she could just about see the streaks. "They all will."

* * *

The Frissons attack had exhausted the rangers, but, with Dayton's help, they had more than managed to fight them back. Now, though they leant on each other, trusting one to shore the other up, they were ready to go and fight the battle they were sure raged at their home. Gathering in a ragged circle with Trev in the middle, David nodded. "Let's do it," he said on a long slow breath. 

"Are you sure of this Trevor?" Dayton asked in a grave voice, looking at the pale faced, sunken eyed green ranger. The teen could barely stand, he was that drained. "Doing this might bring you to unconsciousness as it did before."

"At least we'll be back home and there'll be enough to fight Pleance's monsters," Trev shot back in a grim voice. "We all do what needs to be done." His eyes strayed to the yellow ranger, in Jay's arms. "I'm beyond sure, Dayton."

"All right." Dayton nodded, swept an arm forward. "As you wish."

"Right." Trev took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated. Easier now, he felt the green ranger power that he knew was the last vestiges of the centaur's spirit and powers unfurl within him, pulsing out with every beat of his heart, every breath he took in. He opened his eyes, saw in a green haze and felt his powers touch and wrap itself around his team mates and their mentor. Then he closed his eyes once more, braced himself for the pain he knew would come and thought one word; 'home'.

The air screamed in his ears, wind took his body, battering it up and round and round. And black enveloped him.


	5. They're all right

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Little Timothy Finnegan had just peed his pants. Usually, when he'd done something so rude and animal like, his mother would be there, boxing his ears and dragging him off to the bathroom to wash and change. And there she'd laugh and tease him about being potty trained.

But right now, his mother wasn't there and neither was his new teacher. The only ones there was Sarah Davidson, who was screaming and crying so bad her screams were interrupted by hiccups, and the bad monsters that held him by his shirt and Sarah by her arms and that'd made him pee in his pants.

He wanted to kick the monster so it'd let him down, then kick the one holding Sarah but his legs wouldn't listen to him because he was so scared and he wanted the power rangers, who were his heroes, especially the red one because red was his favourite colour, to come and save him, but mostly he wanted his mummy and daddy, who'd hug him up tight and make him hot cocoa and tell him he was all right, he was all right.

But they weren't there and the monster was raising its free hand, which was full of claws like his kitty had except they were bigger and longer and they looked far, far, far sharper. And it and the other monsters laughed, and it was a bad evil laugh that slid over Timothy's skin like slime and worms all rolled into one. And, as the hand began to lower, Timothy closed his eyes and waited for his end.

Except it never came.

When Timothy opened his eyes, he was in the arms of a ranger. It wasn't his favourite, but it was the blue ranger, and she was a girl and, for some reason, she reminded him of his mum. He thought he heard yells and roars from the monsters behind them but he didn't dare look back. Out of the corner of his eyes, though, he saw Sarah being carried by the green ranger as they sprinted from the scene.

They slowed upon encountering the crowd just a few feet away. "Get back," the green ranger warned. "Go back to your homes, keep away from here."

Reporters surged forward, thrusting microphones into the rangers' faces, one's elbow nearly knocking Timothy in the face, firing off question and near accusations like bullets.

"Get back!" The green ranger repeated, this time with an edge to his voice that made even the bravest and most obnoxious of reporters take a quick step back. "Get back or you'll be hurt."

"Timothy?" The thin cry came from the middle of the crowd and even though it was higher, more frightened and younger than normal, Timothy still recognised it as easily as he recognised his own hands.

"Mummy!"

"Timothy!" This time, his name was called by his dad, and the crowd began to ripple as they fought their way through.

Dimly, some part of his mind registered Sarah's mum and dad come bursting out of the crowd and hugging her tight, kissing her frantically and then just rocking her and hugging but all his attention was on the crowd. He sat up in the ranger's arms, one hand clutching her shoulder tightly, as he anxiously scanned the crowd for his loved one's faces.

Then there they were, his mum and dad and even his big brother, Kevin, who could be really mean but right now he looked as scared at their mum and dad.

"Timothy!"

His mum shrieked it and suddenly he was out of the ranger's arm and in his dad's, the familiar cologne spreading through his senses. He just closed his eyes and let the comfort slide away the hurt and fear. "Oh my baby." He felt his mum press tearful kisses to the top of his head, his brow, any place she could reach. He even felt her lift his hand and kiss each of his fingers. Usually, he'd have snorted and pulled away but for now, just now, he took comfort in that.

Then he felt a large hand nearly envelope his head as it ruffled his hair. He looked up, into Kevin's eyes. "Hey squirt." He looked like he'd been crying but he smiled now and there was love instead of the usual derision. "You okay?"

Timothy managed to nod and that seemed to break something in Kevin because his eyes filled and spilled over, but he just sniffed and brushed them away. "Good," was all he said but that was all he needed to say because it was enough.

Mrs Finnegan looked up at the rangers standing side by side, watching the reunion though the expressionless visors of their helmets. "Thank you," she managed in a croaking voice. "Thank you so much."

"We don't care what they said about you back then," Mr Davidson added. "You're heroes, all of you."

Though they couldn't be sure, the parents could have sworn the rangers were embarrassed. "It's just what we're meant to do," said the blue ranger.

"We're rangers," the green ranger said, "not heroes."

"Centaur! Griffin!" The roar came from the black ranger as he got off the scarred ground, holding a hand to his side. "We need you, now!"

"Go home," said the green ranger in a rushed voice, taking off at the run.

"And be safe," the blue ranger added before joining her team mates.

Six former rangers, one former evil alien ninja and one thunder ninja stood on the roof of a nearby building, watching the events transpiring. They all stood the same; legs apart, hands either at their sides or shoved into pockets. And their expression were the same; grim, intense and worried.

The ninja in Leanne was watching the battle, noting the enemies' weaknesses, assessing the fighter's skills. And the mother in her was screaming and raging against her helplessness. "Cam." Her voice was a whisper, heard only by the man beside her. Without shifting his dark gaze from the scene, he lifted his arm, slid it round her shoulders and hugged her close. She felt a kiss pressed against the top her head.

Tori and Blake's hands touched, turned, fingers entangling. Relief flooded through them, made Tori's eyes fill. Blake lifted his free hand, wiped the tears away. "Why're you crying? He's all right. He's not hurt. He's all right."

She managed a watery laugh, shook her head. "I'm happy. I'm so happy and relieved. He's all right. My baby boy's all right," she added in a whisper as Blake released her hand to put his arm around her shoulders and hold her to him. "He's all right."

Shane and Hunter were nearest to the edge. Shane turned his head, grinned at the blue eyed ninja. "They're all right." He said. "They're doing great."

"Fighting's always what Jeanie did best," Hunter said, refusing to give in to the emotions swirling messily about in him. "Damnit Shane," he took a deep breath, lifted his face to the bright sky. "Man. They're all right. They'll be safe. My baby girl's all right."

Understanding perfectly, Shane clapped a hand on Hunter's back. "They're our kids," he said simply. "Why wouldn't they be?"

"Dustin." Marah's voice was soft and choked with tears. "Oh Dustin." She turned, blindly pressed her face into the crook of his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her waist, pulled her tight against him.

He rocked her even as his own throat closed. "'Ris…"

"She's all right," Marah's voice was filled with pure joy. "She's all right." She slid her arms around her husband, hung on tight. "I was so afraid."

Though the tears and joy at the same time puzzled Dustin, he just smiled gamely and sealed his mouth over hers. Shane blinked at him. "Man, Dustin, is this really the time?"

Dustin lifted his head. "I'm celebrating," he said. "My girl's alive and well."

"All our children are alive and well," Cam said, looking down to where the six multi-coloured figures fought with six all black figures. "And fighting their own battle." He nodded in approval. "And kicking ass," he added with a smile, watching Trevor perform a flying kick to a monster's head. He remembered a bright eyed ten year old boy watching with an intense expression as he taught him that selfsame move. And he remembered the hours Trev spent practicing until his flying kick was one of the best in both academies.

And he was glad to know that the memories he had of his son would be added to.


	6. Fight

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

Pain – the slow throbbing kind that ached worse than that sharp flashing pain – ran all the way down David's side, where he'd hit the cracked concrete when he'd been tossed aside by the damn monster. Gritting teeth bared behind an expressionless helmet, he rose, ignored the pain and launched himself at the bastard again.

Eva ducked under a blow, slammed her fists in a quick one-two strike against her opponent's side. She jerked back as ready claws sliced down. "Frissons!" Cursing colourfully enough to make even her brothers blush, she evaded several punches and, with fists raised like a boxers and feet moving as fluidly as a dancer's, she moved in, slammed her curled fist into the Frisson's wide stretched face. And, as shining shards fell around her, she thrust her leg out in a hard back kick that caught the advancing monster in its belly.

Jeanie, meanwhile, had vaulted a Frisson into her own foe, used the moment when they grappled with each other, to dispense of another of the orange freaks. The monster finally managed to push away the Frisson and come after Jeanie. She ducked its blow but the second caught her on her helmet, slamming it into her temple. Stars danced before her eyes, made her swear and blink, narrowly managing to grab its flying hand. She jerked her head to the side to avoid the other hand, kneed it in between its legs. "Boy monster," she said in a satisfied voice when it went down.

Trev took a step back, angling his torso to avoid a swipe to his side and, using his body weight, slammed his fist into the monster's face. It was like punching a solid brick wall. Though his knuckles throbbed upon impact, Trev merely lifted his other fist and punched the monster again in its snake like face. The monster backed away, shook its head, which told Trev he'd done damage even though it hadn't felt like it, and tried to strike the green clad teen with nails sharp as claws.

Jay, in true form, had just slammed two Frissons' heads together so their remains fell in sparkling flakes around him as he advanced, like the experienced brawler he was, towards his enemy. The monster knew no fear; it had been created to feel nothing, think nothing but what Pleance wanted it think, but now, as the black ranger walked slowly and purposefully towards it, it could imagine eyes dark as midnight and intense as a captured wild stallion's boring into its mind. Then the image slid away as Pleance's rage filled it and it struck out, aiming for the helmet, to scar that reflective visor. Jay jerked his head to one side, caught the hand by its wrist and slammed his own fist into the monster's face.

And Ris, the risen again phoenix, was in her element. On her gloved hands, she jumped to her feet, kicked out and caught a Frisson in its belly. When it doubled up, she slammed both fists into its head. Colourful shards rained around her lithe frame as she twisted her torso to avoid a clawed fist, and preformed an upper cut, fist sliding against the monster's chest, catching it on its thin jaw. Its head snapped up and she took advantage of its momentary weakness by slamming her knee into its belly. It made not a sound, its features change not an iota but Ris was sure she'd hurt it by the way it hunched its shoulders, took a quick step back. With a cackle of delight that Jay would have approved of, she followed her knee slam up with three hard short punches into its face. Her fist throbbed like hell afterwards but she decided it was worth it when the monster stumbled back, obviously dazed.

David grabbed the wrist of the monster he'd marked as his opponent, slammed his knee into its gut, ducked under it returning blow and, with a quick uppercut, knocked its chin upwards. It grunted, backed away, as if to gain its breath. David didn't give it time. He surged forward, whirled, struck it smack dab in the centre of its chest with his foot. It stumbled back and he followed in a whirlwind of motion until he slammed his foot into its head. It keeled over, slamming into the concrete with enough force to make him wince. "One down," he said grimly and turned his back on it.

"David!" The call came from Trev.

Instinctively, he turned, ducking as he did so and the fist swished harmlessly overhead. He straightened, straight armed a fist into the monster's snake-like face. Its features twisted slightly, and then it slammed a fist into David's exposed belly. His ranger suit protected him, but the blow was still strong enough to make him lose his breath. Sensing his temporary weakness, the monster pulled back, did a flying kick that slammed its foot into the side of David's helmet, sent him crashing to concrete.

With a curse, he was on his feet and grabbing the monster by its shoulder. He dragged the startled thing closer, swung his leg behind its and pushed down. The monster fell to the ground and David backed away, panting, his temple throbbing.

Eva bit back a groan as she was slammed into the wall of a nearby building. She jerked her knee up, managed to catch her opponent in the belly. It backed away, allowing her to put her feet back on the ground. After taking a couple of precious seconds gaining her breath, she lunged, fist aimed for its jaw. It swung out of the way but Eva had anticipated that and, using her own body's momentum, she tuned, kneed it in the gut again.

It doubled up and Eva took the opportunity, sunk her elbow into the back of its exposed neck. Its head went down and the claws slashed out. She barely managed to dance out of the way and, for revenge, kicked it right on its upturned ass. It went down, head ploughing into the concrete. But then it was back up again, and moving in for another attack. She danced away, and her leg shot out, hitting the monster solidly in its belly. It faltered and she took advantage of that hesitation, lunging forwards in a football tackle, slamming to the ground again. To make sure it stayed down longer this time, she elbowed it, hard, in the chest before flipping to her feet and backing away, fists raised and ready, her heart pounding so her in her own chest, she wondered if it's just pound itself through her ribs and out.

Jay had his enemy in a headlock and was busy slamming his fist over and over into the top of its head. He was also constantly moving, blocking Frissons' attack, occasionally using the trapped monster as a shield, and also blocking the monster's own attack on his person. Then, while he was dispensing of one Frisson with a simple tap of his clenched fist to its vulnerable stretched jaw, the monster slammed both curled fists into his belly.

The blow was hard enough to make his breath whoosh out and his grip to loosen enough for the monster to slither out. With a curse, he whirled, slammed his fist into the side of its thin face. It backed away, kicked out, caught him on his chest. He grabbed the leg, pushed upwards. It followed the push, landed on its feet after an awkward somersault. It lashed out first this time, grabbing onto one of Jay's arms, and slamming its free hand into his already injured belly. Jay doubled up and it swept his legs from under him. He landed on his back hard enough to hit the back of his skull against the inside of his helmet. Though bright lights whirled before his eyes, blurring his vision, instinct had him rolling and, so, the monster's fist buried itself into the ground instead of his visor. He grabbed the arm by its wrist, twisted so he could lift his lower body off the ground and hit the monster's head with his feet. To make sure the blow was hard enough, he flipped up at the same time so, when he was standing – awkwardly – he was standing on the monster's head. It's own leg flashed out, impossibly high, and caught him just below his chest. Startled, he lost his precarious balance, staggered back but had his forearms raised, anticipating its powerful kick as it gained its feet.

Jeanie was on the ground as well, and watching her own opponent setting up an attack. But instead of rolling, she waited for it to bend over to slam its fist into her face – as these things were so unimaginative. She lifted her leg, dug her knee into its belly hard enough for it to lose its balance. Then she twisted, used its own body weight to throw it over her head and to the ground. In a flash, she was up and in her ready position, waiting for the monster to rise.

And rise it did, with more speed than she'd anticipated. She barely managed to dodge the first three blows but rallied back with several quick jabs of her own. She danced away, only to whirl quickly, attempting a roundhouse kick to its chest. It blocked the blow with its forearms then, in a movement faster than her eye could see, it had her leg trapped in its hand, sharp nails digging into her skin even through the protective suit. It twisted her leg and, unprepared, Jeanie found herself slamming into the ground once more. Her leg shot up, caught it on the chest as it bent down and she hurried rolled out of the way, scrambled awkwardly to her feet, her back to her opponent. But that didn't faze her in the least. Her leg shot out, connected with its belly and then she swung around, hand lifting and falling in a swift chop to its neck.

Ris was blocking punch after jab after hook from her opponent. It was moving fast, its movements blurred to an inexperienced eye. She was well aware that she was too close to the ever moving police tape, to the civilians watching the battle with avid, morbid interest. She cursed when its claws scraped against her helmet, jerked back. And struck it on its chest, ducked a blow, swept its legs out from under it.

As it went down, she somersaulted back, knowing it would follow, leading it away from the spectators. Follow it did, and very nearly managed to topple her when it kicked out at her hands. She landed on her feet – wobbly – and barely managed to block the ensuing bunch. In retaliation, she back off, then suddenly jumped into a flying kick, her whirling foot connecting with a solid _thump_. The monster staggered, shook his head as she landed with easy grace on her feet. And rushed her. She turned, so it rushed back her, stuck out her foot and watched, amused, as it crashed to the ground.

Trev was grappling with the monster, trying to get a hold to drop it to the hard ground. Its fist suddenly swung out, skimmed his helmet were his jaw was. With a curse, he jerked his head forward, slamming his helmet into the monster's head hard enough to make it howl, stumble back. He swirled into a roundhouse kick, slamming the top of his foot into its belly. It tried to sweep his leg out from under him, he managed to flow into the fall, landing on his hands and flipping to his feet before the monster could do anything. But do something it did.

The laser blasted out from its cupped hands, hit him on the side, sent him sprawling, head slamming into the inside of his helmet hard enough to send stars before his eyes. Dizzy, his side aching like it never had before, with the smell of his burnt suit and skin overloading his nose, he struggled to rise. His muscles – already weakened from the fight and the strain of relocating seven people for the second time in the same day – turned to water and he collapsed.

And was still.


	7. Up a level

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

"Centaur!"

Even as the scream erupted from the rangers below, two ninjas jerked forward, nearly falling off the roof. Hunter caught Cam, Shane caught Leanne and they dragged them back from the edge. "Trev!" Leanne struggled in Shane's arms, tried to get away, tried to get down, to her child. "Oh god, Trev. Trev."

"Cam," Hunter managed, jerking his head away from Cam's swinging fists. "Cam, damnit, calm down. Use your head! You go down there, they're going to question it and you're going to blow their cover!" He shook the green clad ninja. "Damnit, Cam, think!"

"Shit." Cam took a deep breath, closed his eyes. And struggled to find calm. "Oh god, damnit. Leanne." He shook off Hunter, took his wife from Shane, hugged her close. "Oh god Leanne."

"Trev." She managed through hard sobs. "Cam, he's hurt."

He cupped her head, kept it on his shoulder. "He'll be all right. He's fine."

"He's down!"

"He's a ranger. And a samurai. And a ninja." He pulled away enough to look in her eyes. "Healing abilities beyond anything any human can imagine. Believe me." He cupped her face, compelled her to focus on him and him alone. "I know."

"I want to. God knows I want to. He's my baby boy, Cam."

"He's mine too."

The others backed away, wanting to give the couple privacy.

"I want to be down there."

"Me too." He gave her a hard fast kiss. "We've got to stay up here. Go down and we risk endangering him and everyone else."

"It's so wrong…"

Knowing how she felt – because, hell, she felt it too – Tori stepped forward, curved an arm around the older woman's waist. "All we can do right now is pray they'll be fine. That's all that we can do right now."

"We tried everything." At Marah's words, everyone turned to look at her. She stood, Dustin's arm holding her sung to his side, her face pale under her dark hair. "We tried everything we could to destroy the rangers in our time. And we failed, every time. Whatever these bastards try, our kids'll survive it. Survive and thrive. Because not only are they rangers, they come from rangers. They have double protection in their veins." Her eyes were on fire. "I know what it's like to be on the side of evil and always failing. I know that this bastard will lose and lose and he'll keep trying more desperate and dangerous measures, because that's what Lothor did. And he's going to fail each time because rangers don't lose. Ever."

"She's right." Blake added. "Look back into ranger history and you'll see we come out tops, every time – no matter how bad, evil or, sometimes, close the baddy is to us. They'll do what needs to be done because it's what rangers do."

"They'll fight," Shane said simply. "And they'll win. Because they don't know any other way."

"They're rangers," Dustin said. "How could they?"

Leanne brushed at the tears still flowing down her cheeks, managed a harsh laugh. "How is it you guys always know the right thing to say?"

Tori shrugged, smiled. "Damned if we know." Then she hugged Leanne. "He'll be all right. We always were – no matter how hard a hit we took."

"Thank you." Steadier, Leanne placed a hand on the blonde's arm, squeezed. "Thank you."

"Look."

At Cam's words, they turned, looked. And saw six rangers standing before the monsters. Again, Leanne's eyes filled with tears, but now they were tears of relief. "He's all right."

Cam swung an arm over her shoulder, hugged her tight. "Were we ever in doubt?"

The others could only laugh.

* * *

"Bastards take it up another level," Jay growled, "I say we meet it and more."

"Did anyone understand what he's getting at?" Ris asked, but her voice was cold and grim.

"I did." David placed his fingers on the gleaming red gem stitched into his glove. "Let's bring out the big guns. Dragon's Sword!"

"Minotaur's Sabre!"

"Centaur's Staff!"

"Unicorn's Slings!"

"Griffin's Bow!"

"Phoenix's Daggers!"

Lights, red, black, green, pink, blue and yellow descended, formed into weapons in their respective ranger's hands. David held a gleaming sword with a solid hilt of red. Jay's sabre had a gleaming black blade. The staff in Trev's hand was all green, and had two heavy stones hilted on the end. Jeanie's slings were predominantly pink, without the usual rubber cradles. Eva held a bow without a string, its tips blue. And Ris carried two identical slightly overlong daggers with yellow hilts, the phoenix's head topping them.

Jeanie and Eva stepped back as the others stepped forward. Hardly moving anything other than her hands, Jeanie began whirling her slings. Pink lights began to form in the invisible cradles, getting bright and larger with every moment she swung them. Eva moved her hand back, as if pulling at a string, and blue light the shape of an arrow appeared at the bow, lengthening as she pulled her hand back.

"Go!"

At David's order, they let loose, blue and pink lights streaming in quick succession, with a wide coverage that hit all the monsters, all at once. Again and again they summoned the lasers and hit the six opponents, again and again. And the monsters, unable to do much under the barrage, stumbled back, step after step, while little explosions raced across their torsos.

Then, almost as abruptly as they'd began, the two rangers stopped their attack. And the others surged forwards.

They worked as a team, making sure no one fought more than two monsters at a time. Jay and David took three, Ris and Trev the others. Jay and David pretty much bounced off each other's attacks, both using their blades in similar ways to slash and slice their opponents, each slash sparking off another series of explosions. Trev mostly used his staff to block and stun his opponents, so Ris could get in with her daggers to rip holes in their skins, or hides or whatever. And wherever they could, Jeanie and Eva provided cover fire.

David fell back, panting, when one of the monsters wild swipes swung a little too close for his comfort, allowing Jay to move in with his heavier, broader sword to strike the one that had tried to hurt his cousin. "This is gonna get us nowhere fast," he managed as he swung back into the battle.

Jay blocked a slice, swung his torso to dodge a sudden laser, swung down with his sabre and struck a claw. "These bastards just won't stay down."

"I saw we bring out the bigger guns."

"Is it useless to point out," Trev said as he whirled his staff overhead before bringing it slamming down on a lunging monster's head, "that none of us are carrying guns?"

"Is this really a time to be picking on that?" Jay asked, blocking a punch with his forearm, retaliating with his blade.

"We were smart asses. It's always the time," Trev shot back as Ris nipped past him to lay a monster's skin open.

Instinct had David backing away, twisting his body as three lights – two pink, one light blue – seared past him to plough into the nearest monster. "I want this done with so I can go home and sleep."

"Always a good reason to bring out the bigger guns," Ris decided and flipped backwards, towards Jeanie and Eva.

The boys followed her lead and fell back as well. The pink and blue ranger didn't have to be told. They moved almost as one, putting their weapons together with near scary efficiency while the monsters were still confused about their sudden apparent surrender. Until they aimed the newly formed Spirit Cannon at them. This time, David didn't bother with his usual salvo of ready, aim, fire. His order and short and to the point; "Fire!"

They fired, the now familiar swirling grey mass blasting out of the mouth of the cannon with enough force to send their muscles recoiling. It moved with unerring accuracy towards the retreating monsters, expanding, expanding until it enclosed them, and, with no sound, exploding.

And the rangers stood, their weapons disappearing as if sensing they no longer had a need for them, chests heaving from the exertion of their drawn out battle. "It's –"

Jay broke off as a yellow glow appeared from seemingly nowhere, surrounding the smouldering remains of the monsters. "Oh shit."

They scrambled back, knowing all too well what was going to happen. "Dayton! Dayton, we need the Zords damnit!" David roared even as the remains crowded closer together, began to grow and expand.

"Call for them," was Dayton's calm voice, managing to cut through their rising anger and panic like nothing else could. "Call for them and they'll come for you."

"Right. Okay." David took a deep breath, fisted his hand and thrust it into the air. "Red Dragon Zord!"


	8. Zords battle

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

The bellow reverberated through the air, sent spines tingling and hairs on the back of necks standing up on end. And the Red Dragon Zord appeared, red wings stretched to their max, sailing through the sky with mighty ease, golden claws glinting in the sunlight.

And the others followed their leader.

"Black Minotaur Zord!"

"Pink Unicorn Zord!"

"Green Centaur Zord!"

"Yellow Phoenix Zord!"

"Blue Griffin Zord!"

The ground rumbled, and those who didn't know what was coming cowered in fear. But the rangers stood tall and wary, watching the horizon. And then there they were. The Yellow Phoenix Zord and the Blue Griffin Zord winged overhead. The Phoenix's gold like wings fluttered while the Griffin's lion claws were extended, its mouth open in an eagle's piercing call. The Black Minotaur Zord, the Green Centaur Zord and the Pink Unicorn Zord all travelled over the land. The Minotaur was of black metal, with bull's head's horns sharpened to vicious points. The Centaur's face was hidden in a helmet of green and silver and its horse's body, too, was green. The Unicorn was an elegant mare of fierce beauty, its deadly horn spiralling from its brow. And all their eyes blazed a furious gold.

The rangers took a moment to look at the monsters – except they weren't six. There was one, and it was far more massive than the previous monster Pleance had once resurrected. Without a word, David jumped – higher than any human could – straight into his Zord. The others followed suit.

The Zords seemed to stretch, the Griffin – which had landed on a nearby building – leaping into the air with one coil of bunched lion's muscles. It screeched as it gained height. The Dragon threw back its head, let out a below as it, too, gained height. Then it suddenly seemed to arrow itself and, with its head aimed for the monster, began to fly like a bullet shot out of a barrel. At the last moment, David brought the Dragon up, hooked the monster in its shoulders and began a slow arduous climb, made no less difficult by the monster's struggles. Then the weight became too much and the monster slipped from the Dragon's claws.

Even as it fell, it sent out a laser that caught the Dragon on its wing, nearly sent it spiralling into a nearby building. "Damnit," David said through gritted teeth as he pulled the Dragon out of its dangerous fall. "We have to get it away from the city!"

"Leave it to me," Jay said, even as the Minotaur galloped so it was under the massive monster. Though the monster was easily ten times its size, the Minotaur caught it easily enough and began to move out of the city, to where Jay knew the quarry was. The others followed. Finally, at the very borders, the Minotaur tilted its head, tossed the monster as far as it could.

The black monster landed in the very centre of the quarry hard enough to shake the ground, hard enough that the Unicorn Zord cantered in place of its own accord. "Whoa!" Jeanie said, like she might to a skittish animal. "Whoa, it's all right."

"Jeanie," David called. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She narrowed her eyes and the Unicorn's golden gaze took on a steely glint. "Let's waste this bastard."

"I hear that," Jay cheered, and the Minotaur charged.

This time, however, the monster was ready and, surprisingly nimbly for something its size, moved out of the way. The Minotaur turned, ready to charge, only to have to dodge to the side to avoid a laser blast.

The Unicorn charged it as well, its horn down and aimed for the monster's belly. It was the Griffin's warning call far overhead that had the Unicorn twisting mid path, so the laser scorched the ground at its hooves. While Jeanie occupied the monster, Trev had been building his attack. Now he released it; "Green Centaur, Mage's Fury!"

With a low rumble that could have been a battle cry, the Centaur's arms pumped out, sending forth a pulsing beam of green light. It caught the monster head on, an explosion wracking its body. It stumbled back, then, in retaliation, waved out a hand. Trev felt he and his Zord go into the air and then slam into the quarry wall.

"Trev!" Even as Jeanie screamed his name, Ris and her Zord swooped down, and the Zord opened its beak.

"Yellow Phoenix, Nova Flame!" A yellow column of fire raged from its open beak, enveloped the monster, sent another explosion shaking its body. Again, it waved out a hand but the Griffin swooped in, slashed sharp claws over it. It let out a howl of rage and pain and its other hand, bunched into a fist, swung out, hit Eva and her Zord in the side.

But she didn't fall, instead taking her revenge by diving in again, gouging a hole into it with the eagle's beak before pushing up, circling overhead out of its reach.

Jay and his Zord suddenly caught the monster by its shoulders, attempted to pick it up and throw it. They grappled before the Minotaur suddenly swept the monster's legs out from under it.

It landed hard enough to send a tremor through the ground while the Minotaur danced back. And the Unicorn suddenly sailed overhead, landed on the monster, its heavy hooves dancing over its body before Jeanie and her Zord leapt away again. "Bastard," she growled and her Zord let out a wild neigh.

"Red Dragon, Air Slam!"

The air became a swirl of red as the Dragon flew round and round the monster fast enough to create a tornado that sucked up the monster, sent it high into the hair. Dissipating the tornado with a sudden sharp twist of its long body, the Dragon shoved its back claws into the monster, sent it tumbling to the far away ground.

"Black Minotaur, Ebony Blast!" A laser as dark as the night Dayton held in his memories blasted from the Minotaur's mouth as it opened on a roar, slammed into the monster as it still fell.

"Pink Unicorn, Slashing Horn!" With that, the Unicorn leapt up into the air and its head moved from side to side as, with two vicious strokes, its horn created an 'x' on the monster's chest that glowed pink before exploding even as the Unicorn leapt away again.

Then it slammed into the ground once more. But it was still alive and the rangers watched in horror as it rose again.

"Damnit! Damnit, damnit, damnit," David said. "Why won't this thing stay down!"

"It will take more than your Zords alone to defeat this foe," Dayton's grave voice echoed in all their ears.

"More?" Jeanie asked, furious and frustrated as she moved her Zord out of range of the monster's laser blast. "More what?"

"You must combine your Zords."

"Combine?" Jay asked, goring the monster with his Zord's bull's horns and tossing it high in the air. "How the hell do we do that?"

"Your heart knows," was the simple reply.

"What?" Eva asked, but there was no answer. "Dayton, how do we combine the Zords?"

As soon as she spoke, she felt a change come over her Zord. And then it was moving of its own violation, towards the Phoenix, which, she saw, was changing as well.

Unicorn and Centaur seemed to fold in on themselves while the Minotaur's head disappeared. And David circled overhead, staring in absolute shock at what was happening to the Zords below.

And then they began to combine. The Minotaur, easily the biggest of the Zords, became the legs and torso while the Unicorn and Centaur joined it to become the arms. And Phoenix and Griffin joined together on the back to become strangely beautiful blue and yellow wings.

The Dragon began to suddenly fold in on itself, its wings disappearing even as it moved downwards, towards the headless Zord. It settled on its shoulders, shifted, changed and the Dragon's face became a man's, features hidden in a helmet similar to the Centaur's. And the rangers found themselves floating in the same cockpit, this one done in silver with the six multicoloured lines whirling in different intersecting patterns.

And that's when David knew.

"Oh my god," Ris managed. "This is it! This is the Megazord the comics are always on about. We did it!" She pumped her hands into the air and sent the wings flapping. "We formed the Megazord!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Eva – nearest to the exuberant yellow ranger – grabbed the other girl's arms, forced them down. "Ris, calm down. You're lopsiding the damn thing."

Jeanie and Trev looked at each other. "Okay," she said, "how exactly do we work this thing?"

"No idea," Trev replied.

"Dayton said our heart knows," David recalled their mentor's words. "So I say; we follow instinct."

Jay grinned wickedly. "When do we not?" He thrust out a hand and the Megazord lurched forward. "Whoops."

Jeanie and Trev held out a hand each other, palm down, as if placing their hands on a flat surface. "Lava Flame!"

Even as their voices rang out, the Megazord's hands lifted and its legs – courtesy of Jay's unconscious movements – shifted, to brace itself. And a huge column of liquid fire blasted from its hands, slammed into the monster.

The force of it sent the monster flying back, smacking straight into the quarry wall. It wounded cry reverberated the air. In fury, it surged forward. The Megazord shifted to the side, stuck out a le. And as the monster stumbled over it, Jay howled in laughter. "This is," he decided, "beyond cool."

"Beyond cool," Ris agreed and looked at Eva.

The blue ranger grinned, though no one could see it. "Let's do this."

With mere identical thoughts, the two girls sent the wings flapping and with two graceful swoops, the Megazord was in the air, hovering above the monster. "I'm sick of this," David declared. "Let's waste this bastard and go home."

"So with you on that one cousin," Jeanie said in a fervent voice even as she held up a hand.

But it was David who summoned their weapon; "Spirits' Sword!"

The sword seemed to form from nothing but air. It moved like water being poured into a container, solidifying from the hilt upwards, to a blade as clear as ice, sharper and far deadlier than any man made weapon.

The Megazord, moving much like a person with wings, twirled the sword, hefting it with easy grace. And charged.

The monster, still injured from the recent attack, still smarting from all the others, had little to no time to react. The Megazord lifted its sword, shimmering in the bright sun, sliced as it passed the monster, so fast no human eye could discern the movement. And then the monster was behind it, falling to its knees. And as the Megazord stood still – as the rangers in it waited with bated breath – the monster fell for the last time, exploding into thousands upon millions of shining shards.

"We did it." Though near exhausted, David was still standing, this time in the middle of the command base.

He was the only one. Ris was flat on her back, eyes closed, while Trev lay on his belly near her, one arm flung out, the tips of his fingers brushing against Jeanie's leg. She sat beside Jay, their backs propped by the wall. Even Dayton was sitting, cross legged on one of the large coloured cushions, while Eva leaned on his shoulder, sleepily, like a daughter would to her father. "We did it. And man," now he did collapse, slapping his back to the wall, and sliding down to sprawl his legs out on the floor. "I'm beat."

"Me too," Ris yawned and blinked sleepily. "I want to do nothing for the new twenty-four hours but sleep."

"Hear, hear," Jay murmured, eyes already half closed.

"Be that as it may rangers," Dayton began and everyone looked at him. "But there is one last thing to do."


	9. One last thing to do

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognise belongs to Disney/Haim Saban**

* * *

The hospital room was dim. Bright lights hurt his eyes. He couldn't breathe without the help of a ventilator. And they told her that his lungs were burnt beyond help. He probably wouldn't make it through the night.

And as she sat there, watched the man she loved die, Janine Denise Richardson struggled with the fact that, at thirty-one, she was going to lose the only man she knew she was going to love.

Suddenly, the door opened. Expecting yet another nurse coming in to check on his status, Janine spoke without turning; "nothing's happened. He hasn't woken up or anything."

"We hope to change that."

At that unfamiliar voice, Janine whipped around, stared in vague shock at the six figures in different coloured suits standing in the entrance to the hospital room. "I…"

The red ranger moved forward, held out a hand. "Please. Let us help him."

"I…"

Obviously taking that as a yes, he moved back and they all shifted aside to let the yellow ranger through. She – because it was obvious she was a she even with the helmet hiding her features – placed her gloved hand on Henry Wiggins' and waited.

And waited.

Then, Janine watched in ever building shock as a yellow light began pulsing from the ranger's hand, spreading all over Henry's body, moving like a soft impossibly flowing blanket to envelope him. Then it seemed to seep inside his body and even as it did, Janine could see skin that had been bruised and burnt and scarred healed and whole once more.

And as the ranger lifted her hand, Henry opened his eyes, blinked at Janine.

"Oh god." Tears she'd been holding back spurted out, hot tears that rolled down her cheeks as she launched herself out of the chair and onto the bed without thought. "Oh god, Henry!"

"Janine."

He had been floating in black. It hadn't been such a bad place to be. He'd felt the vague pulses of pain now and then, the sharp as his burnt lungs had tried to expand. But then he'd been pulled out of the darkness by a soft yellow light that called to him like a lover's voice. And now, with his arms full of his weeping woman, Henry finally felt alive again.

He looked over Janine's head, to the six people he knew without a doubt were bigger heroes than he could ever hope to be. "Thank you," he managed through the knot in his throat.

"Don't," replied the black ranger. "If it weren't for us not being where we were needed, you wouldn't be here."

Henry couldn't help but smile. "If it weren't for me being where I shouldn't have been, I wouldn't be here."

The green ranger titled his head. "Touché," he allowed.

Janine finally turned her head and through tears still flowed down her cheeks and clouded her vision, her eyes were diamond brilliant. "I'll always love you," she said softly and simply, "for giving me my heart back. Thank you."

They all nodded, but Henry could tell they were feeling awkward. The yellow ranger lifted her hand, wriggled her fingers, and Henry knew they meant to go. "No matter what anyone says," he said, "you'll always be heroes. And that's how I'll always remember you."

"Thank you," said the blue ranger in a soft voice. And then they were gone.

Henry turned to Janine. "Did they give you my stuff?"

She blinked, baffled, looked over to the chair where she'd put them. "Yes. Over there."

"Can you go get my pants? Please."

Though puzzled, she got the bed, moved to the chair to get his pants while he moved the hospital bed up so he sat upright. Janine sat on the edge of the bed, passed him his pants, watched him go through the pockets and palm something before she could see it. "I was going to make sure things were perfect when I did this," he began while she continued to stare at him. "You know, candle lit dinner, fancy restaurant, maybe some flowers to sweeten the deal. But you know what? This place," he looked around at the near Spartan hospital, "this time is more perfect than anything I could have come up with." That's when he held out the open jewellery box. The simple diamond ring – classy, elegant and tradition, just some of Janine's best qualities, he considered – glittered in the simple velvet cushioning. "Janine Denise Richardson, will you marry me, have my children, laugh and love with me for the rest of our lives?"

"Oh. Oh," again, tears shimmered into her eyes. She looked up, at him, saw her world in those eyes. "Yes! Yes." Laughing, he held out a trembling hand, flushing with pleasure when he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. As he did her. "On one condition."

"Condition?"

"That we called our first child 'Phoenix.'"

Laughing, he drew her to him for a kiss. "As long as our second child's called 'Griffin'."

Her smile could have lit the world.

"Agreed."


End file.
